


T(h)ree

by Lotty66



Series: T(h)ree [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Fantasy, Implied Mpreg, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotty66/pseuds/Lotty66
Summary: Todo lo que Ymir quería, era recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: T(h)ree [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613707
Kudos: 4





	T(h)ree

Todo lo que Ymir quería era recuperar lo que una vez tuvo, brevemente pero suyo. Libertad. Amor. Familia. Hogar.

Pero ella que, había nacido en ese mundo, donde por las mañanas veía a sus padres bajar junto a los demás hombres y mujeres de su aldea para trabajar los verdes campos, correteaba las cabras en los mediodía y jugaba por las tardes con los otros niños en los pequeñas colinas cubiertas de aquellas flores silvestres, las comunes y diminutas de pétalos blanquecinos y centros amarillos, bonitas y cálidas; acabó atrapada por los demonios disfrazados con pieles humanas que llegaron más allá de las planicies, de las costas, con sus miradas hambrientas y manos rapaces que la arrancaron junto a toda su gente, llevándolos hacia sus tierras, lejos de la isla, donde el verdor solo vivía en los grandes árboles del bosque circundante que cubría el cielo y bañaba de sombras (como noche perpetua) todo el lugar. Los convirtieron en esclavos, en medios de progreso para gente cruel, que reía y era feliz a base de su desesperación.

Ymir era demasiado joven para luchar, por lo que no luchó cuando todo a su alrededor se volvió una pesadilla, y así incluso su mente creció enjaulada, de tal manera que no pudo entender cuando obtuvo un poder igual de incomprensible, que podía obtener su sueño.

Irse. Ser feliz.

No lo hizo. Se quedó.

Soñando. Anhelando. Esperando.

Hasta que murió, y al hacerlo, se refugió en ese sueño, en la espera. En ese espacio en donde solo había arena, polvo, el olor de las cenizas, el eco de (las órdenes) sus tormentos y los recuerdos.

Recuerdos de su infancia dulce y destrozada, sus padres asesinados, de su crecimiento en cautiverio, de su adultez confundida por los destellos de sus eternos (e imposibles) anhelos y de sus hijas (sus cadenas en la muerte).

Recuerdos que el tiempo fue trasformando, enturbiando, reforzando el viejo anhelo, devolviendo los susurros; los que había olvidado por escuchar las órdenes de su dueño: el demonio de las tierras malas.

«Vida» había dicho la acuosa voz que parecía venir de todos lados en aquel foso en donde cayó al buscar refugio de sus verdugos que la cazaban cual animal salvaje «Dame vida más allá de mí…» reverberó detrás de su espalda, pegando sus filamentos a su piel, metiéndose bajo ella, «…y te daré de mi poder para que puedas obtener tu deseo. Salvarte»

Ella había dicho sí. Un sí que tras su transformación se perdió entre las preguntas que nadie (en su mundo) sabría responderle. Le llamaron monstruo, bruja, y ella lo creyó. Fue muy (casi) tarde para cuando recordó aquellas palabras, que descubrió su valor, porque el tiempo no se detuvo en aquel lugar, a pesar de que parecía detenido, inmóvil, horriblemente silencioso mientras ella permanecía atrapada, torturada por las cadenas (órdenes de los hijos de sus hijas) que se extendían, crecían como hierba mala.

Su sueño se volvió odio.

Y decidió, que esperaría.

Así lo hizo.

Entonces, se encontraron. De una pequeña chispa que crepitó del gran árbol luminoso en aquel lugar. Siempre saltando a la liberad, incluso en ese sueño. Uno en que ella se quedó con una sonrisa (la primera desde casi siempre), y él despertó llorando.

Él era como las flores bonitas y silvestres de las colinas en su niñez, uno entre tantos cientos, pero especial (si se le veía a cómo debía ser), de una manera que ella supo podría cambiar universos. Con familia, amor, un espíritu de lucha imparable y una mente libre. (Casi) todo lo contrario a lo que ella (era) fue. Pero idénticamente infelices por permanecer atrapados contra su voluntad.

Él era lo que ella necesitaba, y ella respondería a él para que alcanzasen sus sueños.

Aunque mucho tiempo después, ella sin palabras lo haría entender que solo existía un camino.

Muchas veces lo vio llorar, dudar de sí mismo y casi abandonar todo. Fue doloroso, solo estar allí, trabajando sin descanso, contemplando el sufrimiento del pobre niño, ser solo un espectador de como poco a poco él se iba convirtiendo en su salvador, perdiéndose a sí mismo.

A Ymir en verdad le dolió que ese pequeño brote de sus descendientes fuese herido, porque él era su flor, pero estaba tan cansada, y no daría marcha atrás.

Cuando el momento llegó, ella solo pudo llorar, apretar los dientes, pues las cicatrices de su esclavitud le impidieron hacer lo que realmente quería:

Reír de plenitud, con locura, mientras que todo el mundo se derrumbaba, era aplastado, destruido. La semilla que el demonio había usado para encadenarla, arrasada junto a los vástagos de quienes habían seguido empujando la voluntad que la hizo esclava aún en la muerte.

Todos eran culpables de su dolor, y aunque ella sabía que no lo lograría acabar con todos de un solo golpe, con el tiempo pagarían por sus crímenes. Porque lo que quedará de ella en esa tierra, se convertiría en el veneno que los correría, e irónicamente sería tomados de por sus propias manos, en delirios de salvación. 

La venganza por sus sueños arrebatados estaba iniciando.

Y así, ese mundo se llenó de cadáveres, llantos, súplicas, gritos y maldiciones.

Guerra descendió sobre todo, y su pestilencia mohosa con él. 

Entonces, cuando solo el humo, la desesperación y la impotencia quedó, él derribado, con ella atrapado en ese espacio de arena, estático, lloró. Después de todo, amor pasional (y secreto) en su corazón no había sido echado de lado, bajo sus incitaciones, como todo lo demás.

Ymir limpió las lágrimas del rostro masculino, le dio un beso en la frente, una sonrisa en sus labios y le hizo una señita para que elevará su vista hacia allá, donde el árbol luminoso ahora era desastre de haces demasiados brillantes, y un sonido como gotitas de lluvia vibraba desde todas direcciones.

Sonaba a un llanto (casi reflejo del muchacho a su lado), suplicante y esperanzado.

—Hice un trato— empezó ella, su voz ronca y quebradiza por todo ese tiempo sin usarla, adiestrada a acallarse—. Ambos recibimos algo a medias, he pensado, o al menos eso creo, que aún hay una oportunidad de recibir lo que falta. Pero ya no tengo ganas, ni fuerzas, estoy frágil y amargada por dentro. Ha sido demasiado. Pero tú puedes hacerlo. Ve. Por los dos.

Él, Eren, su salvador y su víctima, le vio con esos ojos de lechuza espantada, grandes, verdes y moteados de dorado y lágrimas. Bonitos en su padecimiento, todo lo bonito como él.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó entre hipidos él—Ya no…

—Zeke—respondió ella, y él comprendió, le sonrió, y luego, luego se echó a correr hacia aquel virulento resplandor.

Ella lo ve desaparecer unos segundos después, suelta un suspiro cansado y se deja ir de espaldas sobre la arena fría de aquel lugar mientras ve como la oscuridad empieza a consumir todo aquel espacio. Ymir cierra sus ojos.

Por fin todo se ha acabado.

(...)

La luz vuelve, apenas haces pálidos de la luna que filtran a través del follaje. Ella empieza a entrar en pánico, no entiende que está pasando, se suponía que ya no tendría que estar sucediendo esto. «Pero lo está» dice una voz maliciosa en su interior, parecida a la de su amo, restregándola que, a pesar de todo, ella jamás escapará de su destino. 

Ella intenta usar su voz, reclamar, pero nada sale, y se da cuenta que ella nuevamente es solo un espectador, que esto está sucediendo.

—¿Por qué Eren?— solloza ella—. ¿Por qué?— repite—. Sé que te hice daño, pero pensé que me entendías. Que querías ayudarme.

Nada. Nadie responde, y Ymir, solo puede sentir la sensación en la piel (no suya) de manos pegajosas, frías y pequeñas sosteniéndola, manteniéndola acunada en su pecho, la respiración agitada de su cargador. Hasta que se detiene. Los escucha murmurarse cosas, Eren agonizar y decir cosas que ella no entiende, al otro hombre sollozar y pedir disculpa. Ymir reclama a Eren, pide que la escuché, pero él la ignora, y cuando ella siente que está volviendo suceder, ese rompimiento, el árbol luminoso del espacio de arena que habitó tantos años elevándose, dos ramas nuevas brotando; grita, y sigue gritando mientras el acto se completa, una parte de la fragmentación queda impasible al Eren morir, después lo hace la otra. La voz de su amo, sus suplicas y la risa enloquecida de aquel hombre por el que Eren lloró, todos, se queman vivos. 

Sus cenizas se elevan al cielo, en una espiral que forma una solitaria nube. Después hay mucha luz. Y al final…oscuridad y vacío. Nada.

La próxima vez que Ymir abre los ojos y la luz la inunda, también está gritando, pero el dolor que siente no es tormentoso. Es diferente; y entonces viene el arrullo, y ella deja de llorar y ve.

Ve ojos grises azulados y otros dorados, siente manos morenas acariciar sus mejillas, y brazos delgados sostener su cuerpo. El cielo arriba de su cabeza está azul y rosa, el olor de las flores inunda su olfato y una sensación dulce se pega a su paladar cuando gorgotea y agita sus manos en puñitos.

—Buena niña— dice una voz profunda, que ella reconoce. Es Eren—. Todo está bien, todo bien mi pequeña Ymir. Lo logramos.

Y ella al fin entiende.

Si, se acabó. El dolor y la espera.

Sus deseos al fin cumplidos.

Ella fue liberada, tiene una familia y tendrá amor.

Ha encontrado su hogar.


End file.
